nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Tubi di Baigong
I Tubi di Baigong sono una serie di condotti scoperti vicino al Monte Baigong (白公山)a circa 40 km a sud-est della città di Deligha (德令哈市), nella prefettura autonoma tibetana di Haixi, (海西蒙古族藏族自治州), nella provincia di Qinghai (青海省), in Cina. Queste condotte sono menzionati in internet come un esempio di OOPArt, e sono stati messi in relazione ad una ipotetica visita extraterrestre sulla terra. Chinese Scientists Head for Suspected ET Relics, Xinhua News Agency, 2002-06-19, http://news.xinhuanet.com/english/2002-06/19/content_448113.htm Cina Oggi http://www.cinaoggi.it/china-x-files/piramidi_aliene_delingha.html La “Piramide” I Tubi di Baigong sono associati ad una "piramide" alta circa 50/60 metri , costruita sul Monte Baigong, alto 2200 mt, sui lati della quale si aprono delle caverne. L'ingresso delle due più piccole è crollato. mentre è accessibile l'ingresso della più grande, alto 6 metri. Li Heng, Mysterious Pipes Left by 'ET' Reported from Qinghai, People's Daily Online, 2002-06-25, http://english.peopledaily.com.cn/200206/25/eng20020625_98530.shtml I tubi di Baigong Fra i due tubi individuati nella caverna più grande, uno ha un diametro di 40 cm, ed è di colore marrone-rossiccio. All'interno della stessa caverna, un'altra è simile in diametro e caratteristiche. Inoltre sono stati individuati dozzine di tubi rettilinei, con diametri varianti tra i 10 e i 40 cm che fuoriescono dal Monte Baigon situato al di sopra della caverna più grande. Sono state individuate altre condotte sulla spiaggia e nel Lago Toson, che si trova a circa 80 metri dall'ingresso della caverna più grande rettilinee e cave all'interno. Queste, il cui diametro varia tra i 2 e i 4.5 cm, sono orientate secondo un asse est-ovest. Un altro gruppo, si sviluppa probabilmente in verticale, sia sporgendo che immergendosi al di sotto e al di sopra della superficie del lago. Oltre a queste condotte sono stati inviduati sul luogo, dei "rottami arrugginiti" e "pietre dalla forma insolita". Le analisi svolte da Liu Shaolin nella fonderia locale hanno rilevato la presenza di un 30% di ossido di ferro, una grande quantità di diossido di silicio e di ossido di calcio, mentre per il restante 8% è di un composto che non è stato possibile identificare Edicolaweb http://www.edicolaweb.net/newss010.htm . L'indagine Le condotte vennero scoperte per la prima volta da scienziati americani alla ricerca di fossili di dinosauri, che informarono le autorità locali di Delingha. Questo rapporto venne ignorato, finché uno dei sei rapporti redatti da Ye Zhou, venne pubblicato, nel giugno 2002, sullo "Henan Dahe Bao" (河南大河报).Immediatamente, Quin Jianwen ,un ufficiale locale, informò i giornalisti della Xinhua News Agency della scoperta, il 16 giugno 2002. Il governo locale ha promosso questo sito ad attrazione turistica. Lusby, J.Wan A, 1998 Discovery of Millennia-Old Spacecraft Launch Pad in China, City Weekend, July 18- July 31 2002 Nel 2002, venne pianificata una spedizione per indagare più a fondo la scoperta. Una fonte anonima ( 2002a, 2002b) ha annunciato che un gruppo di nove scienziati Cinesi, ha visitato e studiato il luogo. Questo gruppo era comporto da 10 esperti, 10 giornalisti e un troupe televisiva della CCTV ( China Central Television)lusby I "Condotti" Navajo Una concrezione naturale simile a condotte, e analoga ai tubi di Baigong, è stata trovata in una arenaria di una riserva Navajo e in altre arenarie sparse per tutto il sud ovest degli Stati Uniti nella forma di tubi di ematite. L'ematite è un minerale che può presentarsi sotto forma di "minerali di ferro" diagenetico, e può esibire una stupefacente gamma di forme bizzarre, descrivibile sia come "pietre dalle forme strane" che come "rottami arrugginiti". Beitler, Brenda, Parry W.T. Chan Marjorie, Fingerprints of Fluid Flow: Chemical Diagenetic History of the Navajo Sandstone, Southern, Utah, U.S.A., Journal of Sedimentary Research, 75, 4, Pag. 547-561, 2005-06 http://jsedres.sepmonline.org/cgi/content/abstract/75/4/547 Altri concrezioni di questo tipo, risalenti al Giurassico sono state trovate nello Utah Chan, Marjorie A, Parry W.T., Bowman J.R, Diagenetic Hematite and Manganese Oxides and Fault-Related Fluid Flow in Jurassic Sandstones, Southeastern Utah, American Association of Petroleum Geologists Bulletin, Vol 84, Capitolo 9, pag 1281-1310, http://aapgbull.geoscienceworld.org/cgi/content/abstract/84/9/1281 Brenda Beitler nota che la presenza di strati sub orizzontali, verticali, e planari di tubi, creati, probabilmente, dalla precipitazione di ematite all'interno della arenaria Navajo. beitler. Le ipotesi e le differenze con i tubi di Baigong . . Inoltre i "tubi di Baigong" presentano delle zone in cui il tubo apparirebbe "fissato" alla parete della caverna, Altervista http://mmmgroup.altervista.org/i-gall2.html Rens.com http://www.rense.com/general29/chin.htm, il che ne escluderebbe l'origine naturale. Infine, i "tubi di Baigong", così come è stato descritto in precedenza, contengono un 8% di un materiale che non è stato possibile identificare. Per comprendere la natura di queste formazioni sarebbe necessario definire la struttura complessiva del sito, che attualmente non si conosce, così come non è conosciuta l'analoga struttura dei tubi presenti nella regione Navajo o delle forme cilindriche della Louisiana. I "cilindri" della Louisiana Strutture cilindriche molto simili ai tubi di Baigong sono state trovate in affioramenti pliocenici di Citronelle, nel distretto della Florida in Louisiana, e in altri sedimenti pleistocenici nel centro-sud della Lousiana. Queste strutture hanno un diametro di circa 70 cm e si trovano ad 1 metro di profondità. Studi dettagliati di queste strutture cilindriche hanno evidenziato che sono state create in seguito a una aggregazione di minerali di ferro attorno a radici di pino Mossa, Joann, Schumacher, B.A, Fossil tree casts in South Louisiana soils, Journal of Sedimentary Petrology, Vol.63,cap.4,pag. 707-713 Note Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:OOPArt Categoria:Archeologia misteriosa Categoria:OOPart Categoria:Reperti archeologici della Cina